thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Daniel
, drawn by Acelegin|right]] Red Daniel is one of the alternate versions of Daniel Ferris from Daniel & Friends and a Blood Vessel of The Red Cap. History Early Life As a teenager, Red Daniel was infected by The Red Cap and ended up giving into his darker side as a result. He eventually allowed the Red Cap to turn him into a Blood Vessel so he would no longer feel guilt or shame over what he had done. At some point he was assigned to destroy the Thoughtborn Vocallass, but was pulled into one of The Game Master's tournaments before he could finish the job. He participated in the tournament and was forced to watch helplessly as the Game Master killed his closest friend. He has since despised the Game Master. The Paradox Arc Red Daniel was pulled into the Daniel-Verse when the two key pieces given to Tony Helioson and Daniel Ferris by The Sentinel combined to create a portal to alternate universes. Unlike Dark Daniel and Enhanced Daniel, he decided to assist his mainstream counterpart, as well as a few other characters such as David Kallaway. He took the opportunity to spread his universe's Red Cap into the Daniel-Verse while they were preoccupied, resulting in two different Red Caps who oppose each other. He then used some of the Blood Vessels he infected to launch an attack on The Board, devastating the terrain and killing a large number of the remaining Deck of 54 members. Most of the characters he encountered during his time in the Daniel-Verse initially viewed him as nothing more than a nuisance due to his lack of a social filter, his inappropriate flirtation and his strange fetishes. Red Daniel eventually showed his true colors when he assaulted Daniel's girlfriend. Before he was killed in a fight with Daniel, he explained that he was glad to die, as he still felt grief over his friend's death at the hands of the Game Master. The remaining Blood Vessels that Red Daniel created spread out shortly after his death and began calling themselves the High Blood. Believing herself to be the only one worthy of the title of Red Cap, the Daniel-Verse's Red Cap decided to wage war on the High Blood and renamed herself The True Redness. By the second act of the Daniel-Verse, The High Blood gain the upper hand in the war. The Blood Fury Arc It is revealed towards the end of the Blood Fury Arc that at the time of his death, Red Daniel's consciousness destroyed that of his Red Cap, causing him to replace her. He managed to guide the High Blood to obtain the Bleeding Crest, which allowed them to revive him in a new body. Personality Red Daniel was bisexual, and would flirt with just about anything with a pulse (and sometimes things without pulses). He was especially attracted to his alternate selves, which he considers kinky. He was devoted to his universes Red Cap, although the Red Cap in the Daniel-Verse was opposed to him. He was also alcoholic and was almost never seen without some kind of alcohol with him. His favorite type of alcohol seemed to be wine, as he was often seen carrying a bottle of wine wherever he went. He also drank vodka during his final battle with Daniel. Appearance Unlike the other Daniels, he had red hair and eyes, a side effect of being a Blood Vessel. Powers As a Blood Vessel, Red Daniel possesses a number of abilities. *Hemokinesis: Red Daniel can manipulate his own Red Cap infused blood, and can even expand it infinitely, so that he never runs out. His blood can harden enough to stop a bullet fired from a distance (point blanks can still harm him). *Blood Crystalization: Red Daniel can harden his blood into crystal. He can craft various objects, including swords. *Masochism: Red Daniel enjoys pain so much that he becomes stronger while he's injured. *Regeneration: The Red Cap allows Red Daniel to recover quickly from most injuries. *Expert Swordsman: Red Daniel is skilled with the use of his blood crystal swords, but he prefers not to use them. *Hand-to-hand combat expert: Red Daniel can fight easily without any weapons. *Improvised weapon proficiency: Red Daniel can fight with just about anything, even wine bottles. *Drunken fist master: Red Daniel is a master of drunken fist style martial arts, making him twice as dangerous while intoxicated. Trivia *Red Daniel's creator, Acelegin, has begun a series of Let's Play videos adopting Red Daniel's personality, which can be found here. Gallery Red Daniel.jpg|Artist: Acelegin Red Daniel 1.png|Artist: Acelegin Red Daniel 2.png|Artist: Acelegin Red Daniel 3.png|Artist: Acelegin Red Daniel 4.png|Artist: Acelegin .jpg|Artist: Acelegin CC5V-S7VIAAulyP.jpg|Created through Mega Anime Avatar Creator by Acelegin Category:Characters Category:Blood Vessels Category:Daniel & Friends Category:The Daniel-Verse